


Intro Challenge 02

by Tizixx



Series: Intro Challenge [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvid, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizixx/pseuds/Tizixx
Summary: Another intro thing...This one is about when Steve got injured and definitely could use some company. Where else would Danny rather be?BGM is from Lykke Li-No Rest for the Wicked.





	Intro Challenge 02

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kmg3XWqjeaQ>


End file.
